


You Didn't Listen

by Shaveza



Category: Galerians
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-30
Updated: 2004-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaveza/pseuds/Shaveza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain sent the images of Rainheart and Rita after Rion. Why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Didn't Listen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Galerians is not mine at all. This is an expression of enjoyment of the game and was not written for the intent of profit.

I felt a bit impressed as Lilia managed to block of my illusion. At least she wasn't a complete weakling. Dr. Pascalle and Dr. Steiner had known what they were doing. I wonder how Rion's turned out. I hope he somehow doesn't mange to reach me. I honestly don't.

I smirk. If only Mother was listening to these thoughts of mine. She'd scold me for being too soft towards my 'little brother'. That's right. My 'little brother'. He doesn't know it though. He doesn't remember. Rion's too lost in the lie of the real Rion's downloaded memories that are in his brain. I close my eyes and sigh.

Mother would be furious with me.

I send the image of Rainheart to Rion. He expresses his disbelief.

_'They're going to make me take even stronger medicines,'_ I say through the illusion in Rainheart's   
voice, _'It's your fault. It's all your fault!'_ Rion automatically snaps that he saw Rainheart die and that he'll scan to see who's causing the illusion. I could end it right here and block him off, but I think Mother would be happier if I let him see me and become confused. I don't want Mother to be angry with me.

_'Don't come any closer to Mother. Stay away!'_ I warn. He won't listen, I know he won't. I think I'm doing this so I have him to blame for not stopping. He had always been stubborn. He was sort of the brat in our Galerian family of six, not counting Mother. The sixth isn't here. In fact, the sixth will never really exist unless Rion destroys Mother.

Oh great, now I have mixed feelings. I want Rion to come and defeat me and then Mother so the sixth will exist. Yet, there's the part of me Mother will scold me for, the part of me wishing my 'little brother' not to succeed in reaching me. I don't want to kill him.

I could always go easy on him, but then Mother would know. I can't put up defenses against her when I'm fighting. I have to face him without holding back. If he dies than...

I don't know. I really don't know.

Mother will probably believe I'm playing with Rion and Lilia by my doing this. She can think what she wants. I'll send Rita's image to Rion, just to put icing on the cake.

Rion questions Rita being there and sighs that he knows it's only an illusion. So what? I'm trying to tell you to turn back you fool!

_'Rion, wait. Don't go any farther; you'll be killed,'_ I say. Rion laughs and says that he won't listen to an illusion.

_'Rion, Mother is very frightening,'_ I persist. _'She will surely kill you too.'_ Rion says goodbye and blocks me again. I sigh. My 'little brother's' stubbornness blinds him. Rion and Lilia will be here soon. I absently call up the speech that I've written and practiced over and over when it came to this, as I knew it would. I head over to a shadowed area and hide myself from the two as they enter. They immediately go around and have a look at all the incubators. As Rion and Lilia stand in front of the incubator that had held Rion, I slip behind them silently.

"This is the only one that doesn't have a name on it," Rion murmurs. It's my line now.

"That's you Rion." Why didn't you listen?


End file.
